Against The World
by A Chaotic Melody
Summary: "The icy cerulean eyes staring back at me from the darkness... my heart was racing... should I run? " Rin Kagara is just a girl wanting a normal life which she's never had. Her brother Rinto, is a cop searching for a wanted murderer. When Rin falls in love with a certain criminal, will her life truly be normal? AU Rin x Len, with some Rin x Luki!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back haha! With an awesome story for you! Rin x Len! Anyway, enjoy this! I am doing this for you! So don't hate me D: Anyway enjoy! **

**Summary: "All she could remember were the pair of icy cerulean eyes staring back at her from the darkness" Rin Kagara is just a girl wanting a normal life which she's never had. Her brother Rinto, is a cop searching for a wanted murderer. When Rin falls in love with a certain criminal, will her life truly be normal?**

**Disclaimer: I own only this story and nothing else!**

* * *

><p><strong>7:45 AM<strong>

**~Rin's POV~**

I slam the door to my locker, and twist the combination lock, and I turn on my heel to walk down the hall to my first class. It was the start of another boring Monday, oh how I loathed Mondays, and on top of that it was snowing! Snow in January! How dare that Mother Nature, doesn't she know I walk home every day? Anyway, enough about my problems.

"Yooo, Rin," I hear someone shout. I twist on my heel to face the person, and I see my best friends, Luka and Miku, running down the hall towards me. Once they arrive in front of me, I smile.

"Hey guys," I say, waving. Miku and Luka return my smile.

"Hey," they say, starting to walk with me.

"I hear we get partners in History today," says Luka. I nod.

"Hopefully I don't get Neru, or her annoying brother, Nero," I say, making a disgusted face. They laugh and make faces along with me.

"Nice faces, practicing for the circus,?" asks a voice. We look up and see the blonde haired snob herself, Neru Akita.

"What's your problem,?" asks Luka, returning her face to normal. Neru scoffs and flips her ponytail.

"Why would I talk to you? I don't associate myself with the lower population," she says, and she marches off, giving Luka a small shove.

"Ugh, the attitude on that girl," says Luka, cringing. Miku stares after Neru.

"Why does she have to be so mean,?" questions Miku. I shrug.

"She's nothing to worry about, let's get to class," I say. We shrug off Neru's earlier insult, and head into our first hour, History, where the teacher, Mr. Kamui, was already picking partners.

"Ah, girls, welcome," says Mr. Kamui, smiling at us, before going back to his clipboard. We smile and take our seats. Pretty soon, after all the students pile in, and the bell rings, and Mr. Kamui makes his way to front of the class.

"Welcome, class, I hope you all had a good weekend. As most of you know, I will be assigning you partners today for the History project. The assignment will be to pick any topic in History that does not deal with Japan," says Mr. Kamui. We all start muttering about what our topics will be.

"Now class, the partners are as follows; Miku and Kaito, Luka and Rui, Rin and Luki, Neru and Mikuo, Rei and Teto, Kaiko and Nero, Leon and Miki, and Piko and SeeU, now good luck. You will have four weeks to complete this project, and feel free to ask me for any help throughout those four weeks," says Mr. Kamui, who smiles and allows us to go to our partners.

"I got Luki," I say, whispering to Miku. She's blushing.

"I got Kaito," she says. I smile, because I know she has liked Kaito for the longest time.

"Just go talk to him," I say, pushing her towards Kaito, who greets her with a smile. Aww! They are so cute together already!

"Hello, Rin," says a voice. I turn around and see Luki Megurine, my partner.

"Oh hello, Luki, did you have a nice weekend," I ask, looking at him.

"Yes, actually, I mostly just sat in my room and wrote music," he says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I didn't know you wrote music," I say, smiling. Luki nods, blushing a bit. I smile at him.

"You'll have to play for me sometime," I say, nudging him. He looks at me and smiles.

"Y… yah… okay!," he exclaims, laughing a bit. I laugh also. I've known Luki since me and Luka met back in 2nd grade. He is a pretty cool guy! After a few minutes the bell rings.

"Well, class, I hope you can get far on your projects," says Mr. Kamui, gesturing for us to leave.

"Bye, Luki," I say, smiling. He smiles back.

"Later, Rin," he says. I rush out the door to my next class.

* * *

><p><strong>12 PM<br>~Len's POV~**

I can hear the sirens coming, as I place the knife back in my belt. I look down at the body of the man lying in front of me, his blood leaking from the wound I inflicted with my blade. I reach down and grab his wallet and take off down the alleyway. With the next turn, I can see the cop cars, and I totally stand out. The car suddenly pulls to a halt, and two cops get out, a blonde haired male, and silver-white haired female.

"Hey, you, stop right there," shouts the male, drawing his weapon. I grunt, and start to take off in the other direction. I whip out the pistol from my belt, and start to fire back at the blonde haired cop. He manages to dodge my bullets, and hops back in his cruiser. The cruiser starts to take after me, and with a quick aim, I fire my gun. The bullet takes its hit in the front left tire of the police car, causing it to spin out of control. In the ensuing chaos, I make my escape, and I start running down the street, to the little cul-de-sac where my house is. I finally make it to the little white structure, and with fast movements, I jam the key in the door, and swing the door open. After a few minutes to see if the cops decided to chase me, I start to breathe, and I rip off my ski mask. I search through that guy's wallet, and pull out $248, and I place it inside this secret money jar I have. Ah, another successful day.

* * *

><p><strong>7 PM <strong>

**~Rin's POV~**

I hear the jingle of keys in the door, and I look back from the couch to see the door open, revealing my older brother, Rinto, back home from work.

"Hey, Rinto, how was work,?," I ask. He shrugs.

"Another criminal escaped, and he took out my front left tire of my car," he says. I frown.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get him next time. How's IA,?," I ask, inquiring about his female partner.

"She's pretty good. She's had a bad cough lately, but that hasn't stopped her from doing her duty," says Rinto. I smile and flip on the T.V.

"This just in, another criminal has escaped, and killed a man in a back alley," says the reporter.

So many murders lately, who can feel safe now?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not bad if for a first chapter! Anyway, stay tuned for the update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! I couldn't resist updating! Ugh! Anyway, please enjoy the second chapter of Against the World. **

**Reviews: 3 reviews already! You guys rock! Thank you everyone for all your kind words! C: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p><strong>9 AM<br>~Rinto's POV~**

It was another Tuesday, and here I was sitting with my partner, IA, who was like my best friend.

"It's pretty cold out today," I say, taking a sip of my coffee. She nods, also sipping on her coffee.

"I love the snow… white is my favorite color," she says, smiling. I smile.

"Mine is orange… and oranges are my favorite fruit so, that explains my obsession," I say, laughing. She laughs a little and takes another sip of her coffee. I fiddle with my badge, while she takes a bite out of one of the doughnuts on the table.

"So, we have the morning off, do you maybe want to go for breakfast? My treat," I say, smiling at her. She smiles.

"Sure, the station is pretty boring in the mornings anyway," she says. I smile and take her hand, and lead her out to the car. I open the door for her, and we drive off.

"Thanks for your friendship, Rinto, it means a lot," she says, looking at me. I smile back at her.

"Of course, I love being around you! That's why I'm glad Captain made you my partner," I say, smiling. She blushes and looks away, but not before placing her hand on top of mine.

* * *

><p><strong>12 PM<br>~Rin's POV~**

So here I was on a Tuesday, in the library, waiting for my partner, Luki, to come with our study notes. Working with Luki has been great fun, and I hope we get an A on the project! I see the flash of pink hair before he even sits down.

"Hey Luki," I say, smiling as he sits at the seat across from me. He smiles and takes out our notes.  
>"Hey Rin," he says, smiling back. I laugh and take the notebook and start scribbling ideas.<p>

"So I was thinking maybe we could do the history of Prussia? Or did you have another idea?," I ask, looking at him. He rubs his chin in thought for a minute, until I see the spark of an idea glinting in his eye.

"We could do the history of the Mongols," he states, looking back at me. I think for a moment.

"Sure, I like that better. I actually did a report on the Mongols last year, so I have an idea of what they're about," I say, smiling. He looks at me.

"That's great! I'm glad you're smart… I really don't know much about history," he says, sheepishly.

"Tell you what… you play me one of your songs tomorrow and I'll tutor you in History… deal?," I ask, reaching out my hand. He takes it and smiles.

"Deal," he says.

"Aww… look at the two love birds. Planning for your circus honeymoon? Too bad he doesn't see that ugly face for what it really is," says an all too familiar voice. I turn and see Neru, and boy, she's miffed about something.

"What's your problem, Neru,?," asks Luki, before I can respond. She glares at him.

"You're Luki Megurine! You're supposed to be popular… not hanging with that," she says, pointing at me.

"That thing happens to be called Rin, and she's ten times as awesome as you'll ever be," defends Luki, smiling at me. I return his smile.

"So just get lost, Akita," says Luki, before turning away to ignore her. I hear Neru stomp her foot in anger, before she takes off out the library door.

"Nice one," I say, laughing at how angry Neru had looked.

"I don't like how she picks on everyone, especially you and my sister," he says. I nod.

"She'll get a taste of her own medicine one day," I say, before going back to the notes.

* * *

><p><strong>4 PM<br>~Len's POV~**

I took $250 from my little secret stash and walked out the door. Today is what I like to call a day off… a day where I go enjoy the time I earn with all my hard work. Yah, that's right, being an apex criminal is hard work yah know! Anyway, I head down to this little café that I love to eat at… man their food is good… and there's that cute little waitress also… but still the food is great! I arrive and see my associate, Piko Utatane, sitting at a far back table. I walk over and place myself in the seat across from him.

"Hey Len, what's up," he asks, taking a bite out of his food. I grin.

"I got your little payment for the weapons," I whisper, slipping him $200. He takes it and quickly stuffs it in his pocket.

"So, anything new lately," he asks. I shake my head.

"Just the same old work," I say, before a waitress comes up.

"Hello sir, what can I get for you,?" she asks. I skim the menu, and reply.

"I'll take the banana sundae," I say. She smiles and writes it down, then takes my menu and leaves.

"Always the same thing… you never change Len," says Piko. I laugh.

"Says the boy who's repeated his junior year three times," I retort, laughing. He frowns.

"That's different," he says. I give him a sarcastic eye roll. Before long, my food is set in front of me. I take the spoon and jam it into the sundae, taking a big spoonful of some of the vanilla ice cream with a slice of banana. Mmmm… this stuff is good! We sit in silence, eating our meals for a while. After we are finished, I sat goodbye to Piko, and make my way back to the house. Piko has been my supplier for weapons and information for the past 4 years… I guess you could say he's my best friend in a way! He's not a criminal, but he was always happy to hear my little criminal expeditions. This was a good day off.

* * *

><p><strong>8 PM<br>~Luki's POV~**

So here I was in my room, with my sister Luka, and my friend, Rin, sitting there across from me. I had my keyboard in front of me, and they were ready for me to play them a song.

I decide to play one that I wrote called "Puzzle". I start playing the keys and I raise the octaves. With each note, the intensity grew. The words of the song flowed from my mouth in steady rhythm, and before I knew it, I had reached the last note. I look up and see Rin and Luka staring at me in awe.

"Great job, Luki, looks like you did inherit this family's talent after all," jokes Luka, laughing, and hugging Luki. I laugh along with her.

"That was great! And, like I promised, I will tutor you in History, we'll start tomorrow, okay,?," asks Rin, walking over to me. I blush and smile.

"Alright, sweet," I say, rubbing the back of my neck.

"So what does everyone want to do,?" asks Luka, looking at both of us. Rin considers for a minute.

"We should rent movies and make sundaes," she says, licking her lips, she was such a sundae hog.

"That sounds great, should I invite Miku,?" asks Luka, grabbing her phone. Rin nods.

"Of course, Miku is our best friend also," exclaims Rin.

"I'll go get the ice cream, ask Miku if she'll pick up the movies," I say. They nod, and pretty soon, we are decked out in front of our T.V, big sundaes in our hands, and a big smile on our faces… life was good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahhh… finally finished this chapter! So glad I could write it easily! Some of you may ask about my many POV changes. Well, an author friend of mine said that instead of focusing on just the main couple (Rin and Len), I should work on other character development, so the story length will increase and so it will give multiple viewpoints! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the 2****nd**** chapter~~! 3****rd**** chapter coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: 3****rd**** chapter up! I try to only write one chapter a day… but I did write the 2****nd**** chapter yesterday, so I am on a good schedule! I hope you enjoy the third chapter of "Against the World"**

**Also note: This fic has nothing to do with the Rin and Len song "Against the World"**

**Disclaimer: Mhmmm….**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, January 19<strong>**th****; Rin's House; 11 AM  
>~Rin's POV~<strong>

Well, it's already Saturday, and it's snowing again! I love the snow on weekends, but not on weekdays when I walk home. I'm here by myself because Rinto got called in on an emergency assignment. There's nothing good on T.V so I decide to call up Miku. The phone rings a couple of times before she picks up.

"Hey Miku… I thought since Rinto was out that you might want to spend the day together,?" I ask into the phone.

"I'd love too. Just give me twenty minutes and I'll be right over," she says, and hangs up. I smile. I'm glad that my best friend and I can have a day together. After about twenty minutes, I hear a knock on the door, and I rush to go open it. I open it to see Miku, dressed in her teal winter coat, smiling at me. I step aside to let her inside.

"So, what should we do today,?" asks Miku, looking at me. I look back and contemplate our options.

"We could go to the mall… I am in the need of a new coat anyway," I say, throwing out the suggestion. She nods.

"I've been meaning to go shopping anyway! Why not? Then we can grab lunch at that nice little diner that we like," she says, smiling. I smile back.

"That sounds great," I say, grabbing my jacket and slipping my boots on. She grabs her jacket and her purse, and we start our walk to the mall.

"So Miku, how are you and Kaito getting along," I ask, taking a few hops to avoid a big snow clump. She smiles at me.

"It's great! I'm glad I got assigned to work with him! He actually asked me out to dinner tomorrow,!" she squeals. I smile.

"Aww… you guys are going to be so cute together," I say, giggling. She blushes and looks at me.

"So speaking of couples, when are you going to get a boyfriend,?" she asks, cocking her head quizzically. I shrug.

"There really aren't any boys I like… and besides… love really isn't my thing… but if it happens, it happens," I say, shrugging. She gives me a bit of a crestfallen look, but perks up instantly.

"How about I set you up,?" she asks, looking at me with hopeful eyes. I shake my head.

"No thanks, Miku, that's a sweet thought… but it's just not the right time," I say, patting Miku's shoulder. She smiles at me and we continue to the mall. Once we get there, we walk through the little automatic doors. Automatic doors are so convenient for us lazy people who hate to put forth the extra energy to open doors… like me! I should get an automatic door for every room in my house. I really hate doors… I always run into them. But anyway, I head up the escalator with Miku to our favorite clothing store. They sell the cutest jackets and boots here.

"These are so cute," I say, picking out a pair of black heeled boots. Miku nods.

"You always did look good in black," she says, smiling. I smile and decide to get a pair. I also grab this really cute yellow winter jacket with black buttons. Miku grabs this teal pair of boots and a gray leather jacket. We go pay and decide to stop in the music store before we leave.

"Oh my gosh, the new Zayo song is out," cries Miku. Zayo is like her favorite star in the world, however, I have never gotten into his music. I preferred music by Akaya, now she was a good artist. We both buy our CD's and walk down the street to the diner that we love; Babara's

"This place is so delicious," I say, rubbing my growling stomach. I look down at my phone. It was already 5 PM, we spent 6 hours walking to the mall and shopping. Wow. We wait for a while due to the crowd, and finally got our table. We sit down and we scan the menu.

"Oh wow, they got a new orange cream soda type thing," I say, pointing at the menu in awe. Miku smiles.

"They also have a leek flavored one now," she exclaims. The waitress comes over and asks what we want to drink.

"I'll take the orange fritzer," I say, pointing at the new drink item I had mentioned.

"I'll take the leek flavored one," says Miku, smiling. The waitress smiles and writes down our drinks before leaving. After a while, she comes back with our drinks, and gives us a few minutes to decide. I reach forward and raise the cup to my lips and take a sip. My eyes shoot open wide. This is the best thing I have ever tasted! I can see Miku loves hers because she already gulfed it down. The waitress returns for our orders.

"What'll it be," she asks, pulling out her little pad. I look around and decide.

"I'll take the bacon cheeseburger with a side salad," I say, handing her the menu.

"I'll take the flat iron steak, medium, with a side of leeks," exclaims Miku, also handing her the menu. The waitress nods, takes Miku's drink to refill it, and walks off. She plops Miku's drink back down in front of us and walks off.

"This place is amazing. We should come more often, like we did when we were kids," says Miku. I nod.

"Those were the times," I say, laughing. She laughs along, and pretty soon, our food is set in front of us. We gulf it down in a big hurry, and pay the bill. We walk out, and it's already dark.

"Time does sure fly when you're with your best friend," says Miku, smiling at me. I smile back.

"Yes it does, well I'll see you later okay," I say, knowing Miku's house was in the opposite direction.

"Alright, bye Rin! See you at school," she says, before turning the other direction. I walk off towards downtown, since my house is across the main street. I keep walking a ways, humming to myself before I hear something that sounds like a gunshot. I turn and look down the alley, knowing that is where it must have come from. That's when I see them. The icy cerulean eyes staring back at me from the darkness… my heart is beating so fast… should I run? Pretty soon, the eyes turn away, and I hear the echo of footsteps retreating in the darkness. I start to run… what if that had been the person that had fired the gun? I could've been killed! I finally make it back to the house, and I rush up to my room. After deciding to take a shower and lie around, I decide to try to get some sleep… somehow, those eyes manage to make their way into my dream… and they are the most enchanting eyes I have ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY! Aww… little Rin dreaming about Len's eyes… well that's all she saw, the rest of him was hidden in the darkness! Don't worry… they'll meet soon!**

**Please enjoy this chapter! Update either later tonight or tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is being written on a phone so it may be a little incorrect as far as spelling! But, this will be a long chapter! Without my word counter, I won't know my minimum limit! Anyway please enjoy this 4th chapter of "Against the World"

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>11 AM; Rin's House; Tuesday, January 22nd ~Rin's POV~<p>

Well today was just another Tuesday, but today was a special Tuesday because it was a snow day! I love the snow! I feel extremely tired though... I have trouble sleeping because of those eyes I say three days ago.. they've been in all my dreams... just watching me... but it made me feel safe... yet disturbing a bit because I'm dreaming about some strangers eyes. I decide to go eat some food, so I hop off my bed and step down the stairs. I arrive at the very small kitchen and decide to prowl for some food. After tearing apart tons of stuff, I find some oranges. Ah! Oranges! Did I mention I love oranges? This was a good day so far, because I found a secret batch of oranges! I bet Rinto hid them. Oh well, they're mine now!

* * *

><p>2 PM; Miku's House; Tuesday, January 22nd ~Miku's POV~<p>

God I love the snow! So glad we didn't have a school today, I couldn't do Chemistry today. Anyway, Kaito, the most dreamy guy in the world, will be here to pick me up soon! I still can't believe he asked me out! I can just hear Rin going "aww" in my head. But what to wear? I wonder as I look down at my PJs.

"Better take a shower," I say out loud, yawning and getting out of bed. I slump off to the shower and rip off my pajamas. I slip into the shower and twist the knob, adjusting it to the perfect temperature. Ahh... the warm water feels nice in this cold air. I teach down and throw some shampoo in my hair and rub it down my long hair strands. Once perfectly lathered, I wash all of it out. After I'm done wash, rinse, repeating, I hop out and pull out my hair dryer, and turn it in. The blast of hot air whisks through my hair stands and I can feel it touch my face delicately. After my hair is dry, I put it back into its two long pigtails, and I throw on my favorite teal dress, my favorite black heels and I grab my purse. By the time I'm done getting ready, I hear a knock at the door. I hop up and rush down the stairs to answer it. There stands Kaito, in really cute clothes, smiling at me.

"You look really beautiful," says Kaito, staring at me in awe. I feel the scarlet heat rush through my cheeks and I look away.

"And you look really handsome," I say, still blushing. He asks for my hand and I place mine in his and he leads me to his car. Once we're inside, I turn to him.

"So where are we going,?" I ask, cocking my head. He turns to me and smiles.

"To that barbecue place that you like," he says, smiling. I gasp.

"How did you know that I love barbecue,?" I question, blushing a bit.

"Rin gave me the tip at school the other day," he says, smiling again. That Rin... I'll have to thank her later!

"Well, she's right! I do love barbecue! Thank you,!" I say, touching his hand. We sit in silence, my hand on his, until his car pulls up to the restaurant. I hop out of the car and wait for him to exit it also. He walks me up to the door, my hand in his. I was a lucky girl!

* * *

><p>6 PM; Len's House; Tuesday, January 22nd ~Len's POV~<p>

*Sigh* I fail at cooking. Another stupid thing blew up in my face! Remind me that the next time I kill someone to kill the author of this stupid recipe! I eventually give up and decide to order a pizza. Mmm... pizza. I tap in the number and within a few rings, the guy picks up.

"Thanks for calling Susho's Pizzeria, what can I get for you," asks the man. I grunt.

"I'll just take a large cheese, and a soda," I say, rubbing my growling stomach.

"Alright, sir, what's your address," he asks. I grunt again.

"I'll come pick it up," I say, irritated with this man already.

"Alright, that'll be $13.72, it'll be ready in about an hour," he says, hanging up. A damn hour! Fucking slow pizza people! Yes... I get very irritated when I'm hungry. I throw on my coat, my black combat boots and head out the door.

* * *

><p>11 PM; Rin's House; Tuesday, January 22nd ~Rin's POV~<p>

"Damn it Rin! I told you to pick up your stuff by the time I got home," shouts Rinto. I turn my face from the T.V and glare at him.

"Shut up, Rinto, you're not the boss of me. Quit treating me like I'm your maid,!" I shout back. He comes over and stands right in my main field of vision.

"Please! I'm the only one who works or does anything around here," he shouts in my face. I get up and push him back.

"Well, I'm getting my education so I'll be something better than a cop," I retort, obviously angry. He looks at me with a dark glare.

"That's it! I want...wait! Where are you going,!" he shouts at me as I head for the door.

"Anywhere but here," I shout, before exiting the house and running down the street. I'm so tired of Rinto treating me like a maid or a pet. It's gotten so annoying... I wish Mom and Dad were still alive... then they'd make him leave and I wouldn't have to leave my own house to cool down. I somehow end up downtown, when it starts to snow again... just my luck.

I don't even pay attention to where I'm going, when I start to slip and fall. I start to freak out when suddenly, a pair of arms catches me. I breathe a sigh of relief and turn to face the strange. My heart starts to pound as I find myself looking into the eyes from my dreams.

* * *

><p>AN: And that's it! Perfect spot to end! Stay tuned for chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Another chapter written on a phone! But after that little moment at the end I couldn't leave you hanging! So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own this phone.

* * *

><p>11:30 PM; Downtown Crypton; Jan. 22nd.<br>~Rin's POV~

My heart starts racing... because I'm staring into the eyes from my dream. They belonged to a blonde boy, of about eighteen I'm guessing, with blonde scruffy hair and ripped jeans and a leather jacket. His eyes were like crystalline waters... so dazzling and beautiful to look at... wait what? It's just a pair of eyes on a stranger who saved me from falling.

"T-thank you," I say, averting my gaze from his. He grunts and sets me back down.

"Be more careful next time," he says, starting to walk away.

"Wait," I say, and he turns around, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" He asks, still raising an eyebrow.

"What's your name?" I question, wanting to know the name of the boy who saved me from a face plant.

"Names Len Kagamine... I'll see you around m'kay," he says, before disappearing unto the night. Len Kagamine huh? Well I guess I can thank him from getting pounded snow and a sidewalk. I don't feel like returning home due to my fight with Rinto, so I decide to go visit Luka, since her apartment isn't too far from here. I walk off into the snow, still remembering the eyes that belonged to Len Kagamine.

* * *

><p>12:15 AM; Downtown Crypton; Jan 23rd ~Len's POV~<p>

I had just saved a girl from falling over... she's a bit clumsy. But she kept staring into my eyes like she was lost in them... ha.. I hear my eyes have that effect on cute women. She seemed pretty interesting... but it's not like I'll ever see her again, so why should I bother? But, I still can't stop thinking about her as I head home.

* * *

><p>12:45 AM; Luka's House; Wed. Jan. 23rd ~Luka's POV~<p>

I hear a knock on my door. Who could that be at 12:45 in the morning? I decide to go check it out. I swing the door open to reveal my best friend, Rin Kagara. I smile.

"Hey, Rin," I say, inviting her in. She steps in and smiles.

"Hey Luka... I had a fight with Rinto, do you mind if I stay here," she asks, looking at me. I nod.

"Go ahead. Luki is at Leon's, so you can take his room," I say. She nods.

"Well I hear school is cancelled for today also," says Rin, looking at me. I nod.

"I heard that too... so that means we can stay up! Do you want some hot chocolate? I was just about to make some," I ask, heading towards the kitchen.

"Sure, hot chocolate sounds amazing. Thanks," she says, sitting down at the table. I heat the water in the pot and pour it into two mugs, mix the chocolate it, spray some whip cream on the top, and walk over to the table.

"So, the Valentine's Day dance is coming, are you going with anyone," I ask, looking at Rin. She shakes her head.

"I won't go unless a boy asks me... or if I find one I like. What about you," she asks, looking at me.

"Mikuo asked me actually... I figured why not. It could be fun," I say, looking down at my mug with a smile. I take a sip of the warm coco, and it warms me to the bone. Yum!

"So did you hear that Kaito asked Miku to be his girlfriend?" asked Rin, looking at me with excited eyes. I nod and smile.

"It's about time too! She's liked him since 6th grade," I say, laughing. Rin giggles a bit and takes a sip of coco, getting whipped cream all over her upper lip. I laugh.

"Nice mustache," I say, laughing. Rin moves her upper lip in a wave motion, making it move. She then crossed her eyes and made a face. I fell out of the chair laughing and pretty soon, Rin fell out laughing also.

"Too funny," I say, after our little giggle fest was over. Rin looks at me.

"So, want to watch a movie?" asks Rin, cocking her head at me. I nod.

"Sure, I got this new vampire romance movie that I've been wanting to watch," I say, walking over to the T.V. I see Rin rush over to the kitchen, and in a few minutes, she comes back with a huge bowl of popcorn and two sodas.

"Sweet!" I exclaim, putting in the movie. Rin sits down on the couch and starts munching away on the popcorn. I sit next to her and turn on the movie.

~About 20 minutes in~

"This movie is stupid... like she wants to be a vampire so just bite her," says Rin. I nod.

"Besides, he's a criminal. So he needs a parter in jail," I say, laughing.

"That other vampire boy is cute," says Rin, blushing a bit. I gush.

"Aww... Rinny's in love," I say, laughing. She sticks her tongue out at me and we go back to watching the movie. Pretty soon, Rin collapses on the couch, and sleep begins to take over my eyelids also.

* * *

><p>7 AM; Rin's House; Wednesday, Jan. 23rd.<br>~Rinto's POV~

I awoke with a sudden rush of fear. My sister had left last night and had never come back... I feel bad for our fight now... but whatever the case, I have to find her. I pick up my phone and find her on my contact list. I the the call button.  
>*ring*<br>*ring*  
>*ring*<br>*ring*  
>*ring*<br>*no answer*  
>I hang up and decide to call my partner, IA. It rings a few times before she picks up.<p>

"Hey Rinto... it's a bit early isn't it," she says, obviously tired. I sigh.

"Gomen... but my sister is gone. We had a fight last night, and she never came home. I need your help. Can you bring a squad car?" I ask.

"On it. Be there soon," she says, before hanging up. I wait for about 15 minutes, and I hear the horn outside. I rush outside and hop in the cruiser.

"Does she have any friends that she could've stayed with," asks IA, looking at me. I think.

"Yes, search "Luka Megurine" in the system," I say. She punches in her name and the address pops up. She exits the driveway and speeds down the street before making a sharp right. After a few minutes, we arrive at the house. I run up the flight of stairs and bang on the apartment door. After a few minutes, Luka answers the door.

"Oh hello Rinto-san," she says, smiling.

"Is my sister here?" I ask. She nods.

"She's asleep in my brothers room. I'll tell her to head straight home when she gets up," says Luka. I smile.

"Thanks," I say, rushing back to the car. IA looks at me.

"Was she there?" she asks. I nod.

"She'll be back later," I say. IA smiles and drives me back home. Once we pull up in the driveway, I lean in and kiss her cheek.

"Thanks," I say, smiling, and exiting the car, leaving my partner with a look of surprise and scarlet blush on her face.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 5 complete! 6 soon!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Chapter 6! Once again being written on a phone. Anyway! I hope you all enjoy this story... because I love updating it! And now that Rin and Len met, the plot will keep continuing!

Disclaimer: Once again, I only own this phone!

* * *

><p>10 AM; Luka's House; Wed. January 23rd.<br>~Rin's POV~

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself in an unfamiliar room. I hop up, panicked and worrying, until I realize that I'm in Luki's room. I remember, I came to Luka's after my fight with Rinto... but that's far away now. That Len boy had appeared in my dream... my dream was basically a rendition of when he caught me. Would I ever see him again? I doubt it... so I should just push him out of my head! I decide to go down and grab some breakfast. I head down the stairs and see Luka sitting at the table.

"Morning," I say, heading to the kitchen.

"Morning," she says, taking a sip of coffee.

"Oh yah, Rinto-san came looking for you this morning. He was really worried about you'" says Luka, taking another sip of coffee. I pour some coffee in my cup and walk over the table.

"Did you tell him I was here?" I question, staring at her. She smiles.

"I told him you were fine and that you'd come home when you were ready," she says. I smile.

"I suppose I should go home. Rinto-nii has always been a worry wart," I say, getting up. I hug Luka goodbye, and walk out the door. The snow must've come down again because I don't remember there being this much last night. I keep walking, dodging frozen parts and snow clumps. I eventually come to the intersection of Shini and Larka. This is where Len saved me from a face plant. Damn that blonde baka. Get out of my head! I find myself arguing with myself again, so I decide to just put my headphones in and walk home. I finally arrive to the little house. I walk inside and see Rinto sitting at the table, sipping some coffee and reading the news.

"I'm home Rinto-nii," I say, walking over to him. He looks up and his eyes are full of worry.

"Good. I was worried about you," said Rinto, rushing to hug me. I hug him back and I sit at the table next to him.

"Don't worry, Luka-chan took excellent care of me," I say, smiling. He smiles back and goes back to reading the news. I walk over to the T.V and flip it on. The news lady is back with another announcement.

"This just in... another murder has occurred in downtown Crypton. A male of about 23 was killed and his wallet was stolen. Apparently he was killed by knife. This murder is possibly connected to the one from a few days ago. Please citizens of Crypton, be careful,"

"What sick person kills for fun," I whisper to myself.

* * *

><p>1 PM; Miku's House; Wednesday Jan. 23rd.<br>~Miku's POV~

Kaito's lips lightly brushed across mine.

"I love you," I tell him, once our lips become separated.

"I love you too," he says, before taking my lips on his own again. After a little more kissing, I separate my lips from Kaito and look at him.

"I think... I think I'm ready," I say. He stares at my bewildered but excited.

"Are you sure?" he asks. I nod. He presses his lips against mine again and pulls me down to the bed and we make our connection even stronger. (A/N: I don't have the heart to write lemon... I tried it once and I hated it! But I had to put some fluff in!)

* * *

><p>3 PM; Len's House; Wednesday Jan. 23rd.<br>~Len's POV~

I walk towards the front door of my house and glance down at my money jar.

"Damn... it's starting to get empty," I say, growling.

"Time to go get more funds... I need to pay Piko tomorrow," I say to myself, grabbing my face mask and my trench coat. I speed towards the eastern side of town, where most of the wealthy folks hang out. Spotting a wealthy man, I hide in the darkness until he walks by. With quick speed, I grab him, placing my hand over his mouth so he won't alert others. Once we are in the back of the alley, I take my knife and plunge it through his neck, and once he's done convulsing, I drop him. I reach down and pick about $780 off of him. Sweet! I grab the money and race back to my house. Glad I got a good score! Time to celebrate I say, heading back outside to walk down to my favorite diner.

* * *

><p>5 PM; Duranga's Noodles; Wed. Jan. 23rd ~Rin's POV~<p>

"This place has the best noodles," says Luki, looking back at me with a smile. I smile back.

"I can't wait to try them," I exclaim. Luki had returned home earlier and had asked me to try this place with him. I of course agreed. "So how was your day with Luka?" he asks. I look at him.

"It was fun! We drank hot chocolate, talked about the dance coming up and watched vampire movies," I say, smiling. Luki's eyes perk up at the mention of the dance.

"Oh yeah... Rin... I was going to ask if you wanted to be my date to the Valentine's dance next month," says Luki, blushing. I smile at him.

"Let me think about it, 'kay," I say, smiling. He smiles back, still blushing.

"Sure, take all the time you need," he says, smiling at me. I look in his eyes, and I'm reminded of Len's eyes... I wonder where Len is right now... why do I care so much? He's just a stranger I met. Besides, I'm here with Luki, not Len!

* * *

><p>9 PM; Downtown Crypton; Wednesday Jan. 23rd ~Len's POV~<p>

Wow, that food was good! So glad that I went there to celebrate! Now that I'm full, I don't feel so irritated! I start walking home, when I come to a stoplight, and that's when I accidently bump into someone.

"Watch where yo...oh its you," I say, looking down at the person I ran into. It's that girl from the other day.

"Oh.. Len... what are you doing here?" she asks, looking at me.

"Just heading home... and yourself?" I ask, looking back at her. She shrugs.

"Just walking around," she says. I nod and start to walk away.

"Hey wait...do you maybe want to get some coffee... my treat," she says, keeping her gaze on me. I turn and look at her.. then I shrug.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do," I say, walking towards her. She leads me to a little coffee shop on the corner, and she leads me inside. The lady at the counter greets us with a smile.

"Aww! You guys are a cute couple," gushes the lady. My eyes shoot open wide and so does the girls next to me.

"We aren't...," I exclaim.

"We barely know each other," says my blonde partner. The coffee lady bows.

"Gomen... what can I get for you?" she asks.

"I'll take a caramel latte... what about you, Len?" she asks, looking at me.

"I'll take a chocolate mocha," I say, walking over to a table. Pretty soon, the blonde girl joins me.

"By the way, I never got your name," I say to her. She smiles and looks away.

"Names Rin Kagara," she says, still looking away.

"Why do you always look away when you talk to me?" I ask. She keeps her gaze averted.

"N-no reason," she says, blushing a bit.

"Whatever," I say, shrugging. She looks at me.

"You seem irritated," she says, frowning. I grunt.

"I'm just tired," I say, shrugging again. She nods, and after a few minutes, our drinks are set in front of us. I take a sip of mine and we sit in silence for a bit longer, until it's time to leave. We walk out and face each other, the snow starting to fall.

"Well... I'll see you around," I say. She nods, starting to shiver. I take off my coat and put it around her. She looks at me with bewildered eyes.

"I can't take this... won't you be cold?" asks Rin, looking concerned. I shrug.

"Just take it," I say, walking away.

"Bye..," I hear her say. I somehow think about her all the way home.

* * *

><p>AN: Hmm... chapter complete! 7 coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Chapter 7! Yay! Once again being written on a phone (my laptop battery gets replaced tomorrow so yes!) Anyway, enjoy my friends ^~^

Disclaimer: I won't even talk to you Mr. Mean Disclaimer Man.

* * *

><p>8 AM; Len's House; Wednesday Jan. 30th ~Len's POV~<p>

It's been a week since I last saw Rin. She's pretty interesting, but I'm to busy to deal with her. Piko is the only person I have time for, mostly because he supplies me with my weapons. I can't get caught up with an innocent person, so it's best if I just avoid her. Anyway... why did I give my coat away? I need that thing... cause it's cold as hell outside. I'm such an idiot sometimes. I walk over to the small kitchen and grab a can of soda from the fridge. I crack the can open with and take a sip out of it. What to do today... hmmm... so many possibilities.

* * *

><p>8 AM; Crypton High; Wednesday, Jan. 30th ~Rin's POV~<p>

Here I am sitting in History, barely listening to Luki blabbing about the project... no offense to anyone, but I don't feel like talking today. I feel depressed and lonely today... what's wrong with me? Whatever... I'm probably just getting sick, which I really don't need! Can the bell just ring so I can get away from Luki and his chatter.

"Yoooo, Rin, you listening?" asks Luki, snapping his fingers in my face. My eyebrows furrow as I turn my face to glare at him.

"Just leave me alone," I say, grabbing my headphones and shoving them in my ears. I see Luki give me a crestfallen look before turning away to talk with Mikuo. Why am I so irritated today? After about 30 minutes, the bell rings. Ah, finally. I grab my bag and walk out the class, moving beside people in the hallway. I soon start to feel even worse, so I just exit the school and run down the stairs, and race home.

* * *

><p>11 AM; Crypton High; Wednesday, Jan. 30th ~Luki's POV~<p>

I can't believe Rin snapped at me earlier... I hope she's okay. She isn't here in class though.. maybe she went home. I decide that I'll go check on her after school, because I'm a supportive friend!

* * *

><p>3 PM; Rin's House; Wednesday, Jan. 30th ~Rin's POV~<p>

I was lying on the couch when I hear a knock on the door... wonder who that is? I shuffle over to the door and swing it open, revealing Luki, smiling at me.

"Hey..," I say, yawning. He smiles and hands me an orange. I take it and smile.

"Sorry I snapped earlier... I don't know what was wrong with me," I say, setting the orange on the table. He follows me in.

"It's alright. I just didn't see you in stats today so I was hoping you were okay," he says, smiling. I smile.

"Yah, I'm okay," I say, peeling the orange and taking a bit. Yum! Tasty orange!

"Well, do you maybe want to go to dinner?" he asks, looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Sure... just let me go get changed," I say, running up the stairs to my room. I grab a pair of nice clothes and throw them on. I quickly brush my hair and put my clips in and place the white bow on my head.

"Ready!" I exclaim, hurrying down the stairs.  
>He takes my hand and leads me out to his car. I swear I'm the only senior in my class that doesn't have a car! Maybe because I can't afford one. I should get a job! We drive for a while until we come to this restaurant near the corner. This is where I last saw Len... would he be here again? I doubt it... ugh.. why does he always occupy my thoughts? He's just some random acquaintance that I've run into a few times.<p>

"Hey Rin, you coming?" asks Luki, standing by my door. I nod and exit the car.

"Yah.. sorry... just a little spacey, that's all," I say, blushing a bit. He nods and we walk inside.

"Table for two please," says Luki, looking at the host.

"Of course... now follow me this way," says the host, directing us to our table. We follow and he takes us to a booth and places the menus on the table, smiles at us, the departs. I sit on one side, while Luki sits opposite to me.

"Thanks for this, Luki, I'm just in a different place I guess," I say, shrugging.

"I understand... I just love spending time with you," he says, blushing. I smile.

"Well you should, we've been friends for years," I say, giggling. He's still blushing and rubs the back of his neck. I tilt my head.

"You okay?" I question, looking at me.

"Well.. Rin... I have something to say," he says, still blushing. I smile.

"Oh... what is that?" I ask. Suddenly, I'm caught off guard when Luki slams his lips against mine. He's kissing me? Luki. Is. Kissing. Me! What the hell? I push him off.

"What the hell, Luki, you know I'm upset right now and you do that?!" I shout, my blood starting to boil.

"I love you, Rin," he exclaims, pushing his face towards mine again. I push him back and get up out of the booth. I walk to the door and he gets up to follow me. Once we are outside, he catches my arm. I pull it out of his grip.

"Will you still go to the dance with me?" he shouts at me, as I'm walking away. I feel the tears starting to fall from my eyes... Luki knows I hate it when he confesses his crush on me... he's been doing it since we were little, when I told him I only wanted to be friends... but this time he kissed me.. I glance down at my phone... 5:30... ugh.. and more begin to fall.

* * *

><p>5:30 PM; Downtown Crypton; Wed. Jan. 30th ~Len's POV~<p>

"Will you still go to the dance with me, Rin?" I hear someone shout. Rin? Is she nearby? Wait...why am I so excited? Huh... that's when I hear sobs coming from up ahead. I look up and see Rin, tears trailing down her face. I can't exactly avoid her when she's like this. I walk forward and wrap my arms around her and she places her face in my chest, staining my shirt with her tears.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask, looking down at her. She shakes her head and keeps sobbing. After a while, she releases her face from my chest and looks up at me.

"T-thanks for letting me snot all over you," she says, stepping back and wiping her eyes. I step toward her and look her in the eyes.

"Tell me why you were crying?" I say, keeping my eyes connected with her.

"Well... I was having dinner with this guy... who's my best friends brother. Anyway, he's apparently liked me since we were little and he's always confessing... which annoys me.. and then he just kissed me.. which annoyed me.. and I just started crying," she says, sniffling again. I smirk.

"Kissed you eh?" I say, smirking. She doesn't notice.

"Yup.. kissed me," she says. I move closer so that our faces are inches apart.

"Like this?" I say, pressing my lips against hers.

* * *

><p>AN: Bam! Doesn't that hit you in the feels? It did me! Anyway chapter 8 coming tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back… sorry I didn't update yesterday T^T I was busy and my laptop wasn't fixed until today! I really hate updating on my phone so I decided to wait! But, here's chapter 8~~~Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Bruh… not today. **

* * *

><p><strong>5:30 PM; Downtown Crypton; Wednesday, January 30<strong>**th**

**~Rin's POV~**

"Like this?" asks Len, before his lips press against mine. What was happening? The world suddenly seemed miles away… I've forgotten how to breathe. Why was this affecting me so much… it's not like I feel anything but friendship for Len… but yet, I don't want this to stop. Suddenly, he pulls away, a guilty look in his eye. I turn my gaze on him.

"That was…n-nice," I say, blushing. He grins, but then looks away.

"I shouldn't have done that… It's a bad idea for you to get involved with a guy like me," he says, starting to turn away. I reach out and grab his arm, and he turns back to look at me.

"Wait… since… I'm mad at Luki… I was wondering… if…you'd…," I stutter, still dazed from the kiss he gave me. He tilts his head.

"Go with you to that dance he was yelling about?" asks Len, looking at me. I nod. He presses his hand to his chin.

"I'll think about it… I just don't want you to get hurt because of me," he says, starting to walk away. Get hurt because of him? Why would I get hurt? But he's already gone before I can ask that. He kissed me… then left. Why do I feel so lonely now?

* * *

><p><strong>6 PM; Girashi Park; Wednesday, January 30<strong>**th**

**~Len's POV~**

I arrive at Girashi Park and sit on one of the wooden benches that surround it. Why did I kiss Rin? Something just came over me… I'm a criminal; I don't have time for love. Besides, she's just an innocent girl; she doesn't need to get hurt because of me. Wait… why do I care if an innocent person gets hurt? I'm a criminal; I kill innocent people, steal with no regard, and I've never cared what other people thought… what makes Rin so different? Is she any different anyway? I don't know anymore…

* * *

><p><strong>7:30 PM; Miku's House; Wednesday, January 30<strong>**th**

I hear a knock on my door and I jump over the back of the couch… do a quick face plant… and go answer the door. I open it to reveal my best friend, Rin Kagara.

"Rin!" I exclaim, hugging her. She returns my hug and walks inside.

"Sorry for just showing up… I had a fight with Luki and I decided to come see my best friend," she says, smiling. I smile back, but then I tilt my head.

"You had a fight with Luki?" I ask. She nods.

"He professed his love for me again… and kissed me! He stole my first kiss… I wanted it to be for somebody really special… but no. He takes it. Sure, I like him, but not the same way he does me," she says, waving her hand. I nod.

"I understand… but guess what?" I ask excitedly. She looks at me and nods.

"My parents sent me my allowance and I have enough money for the concert in August!" I exclaim. Rin jumps up out of her chair and squeals. We've been planning to go see our favorite band "Utsukushī shi" since we were little, and they were coming to Crypton this August, and we finally had the money to afford tickets.

"We should go call Luka and tell her!" exclaims Rin. I laugh.

"I already did! She's picking up food to celebrate!" I say, smiling. Rin wraps her arms around me and pulls me into a bear hug. She lets me go and sits back down.

"I'm so excited," she says, grinning. I nod and smile.

"Me too!" I say, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>10 PM; Shigi's Café; Wednesday, January 30<strong>**th**

**~Rinto's POV~**

"Thanks for taking me out, Rinto, I needed it," says IA, looking at me. I smile.

"Of course… a night with you is the best thing in the world," I say. She blushes and looks away.

"So, do you maybe want to go to a movie tomorrow?" I ask, looking at her. She nods.

"Sure, I'd love that," she says, leaning towards me. Her lips softly brush across mine, and soon, my lips crash against hers. She gives a little surprised squeak, but soon kisses back. Finally… I've liked IA for so long, and here she is, kissing me. I was happy. After a few seconds, I pull away.

"That was… amazing," I say, blushing a dark shade of red. She smiles and her face lights up in blush also.

"Yes… yes it was," she says, still blushing a bright scarlet. We finish our dinner and pay the bill. We arrive to my house and I turn to her.

"IA…will..you be my girlfirend?" I ask, looking at her. She looks up at me, and presses her lips against mine. I can feel a yes in her kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>11 PM; Len's House; Wednesday, January 30<strong>**th**

**~Len's POV~**

"Wait wait wait…so you kissed Rin?" asks Piko, taking a sip of cola. I nod.

"Yes… but I don't know why… it's like my body moved on its own," I say, sipping my cola also. He nods.

"Then she asked you to our school dance?" he asks. I nod.

"I'm not sure if I want to… because… I don't know… I just don't want another innocent person to get caught up in my criminal life," I say, shrugging.

"So you've gone soft, eh?" teases Piko, laughing. I flip him off with a smile and take another drink of my soda.

"I think you should go… just randomly show up at the school and make her smile," says Piko. I shrug.

"I guess...," I say, taking another drink.

* * *

><p><strong>11:45 PM; Rin's House; Wednesday, January 30<strong>**th**

**~Rin's POV~**

Finally got home after my little celebration with Miku and Luka; I'm so excited for that concert! Rinto's not home… he must with IA! They are so cute together! My mind goes back to Len… he kissed me… and left. Would he go to the dance with me? Why did I ask him anyway? So many questions… ugh… I don't have time for all this weird emotional stuff… I just want to be a normal girl with a normal life… and part of me thinks that Len can't be in it… but my heart thinks otherwise… and for the first time, I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well… what did you think? RintoxIA fluff c: so kawaii! Enjoy! Chapter 9 soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Guess whose back? Me! Haha… after reading a lot of FF and listening to Vocaloid (Len and Rin) I finally decided how I want to make the rest of this play out! So let's see how it goes! Anyway enjoy Chapter 9 of "Against the World"**

**Disclaimer: So mean eh, Mr. Disclaimer Man? **

* * *

><p><strong>10 AM; Rin's House; Saturday, February 2<strong>**nd**

**~Rin's POV~**

My eyes flicker open to the sunlight that cascades down from my window. Another Saturday morning, what to do today? Maybe I should go pick out a dress… since the dance is in 12 days. I can't believe I'm actually going… and with Len of all people. Why did I pick Len anyway…? I don't know. I guess… I just like being around him more than Luki… but at the same time, something about Len is off putting, like he's hiding something. But whatever, if he is hiding something, it's his business, not mine. I toss the covers aside and throw on my favorite white hoodie, my favorite black skirt and my white boots. I place the white bow on my head, and put the clips in my hair to keep my bangs from covering my face. I skip downstairs to find Rinto, eating an orange at the table. He looks up and smiles.

"Good morning, sis," he says, taking another bite from the orange. I smile.

"Were you with IA last night?" I ask, smiling. He blushes and nods.

"She's… my… girlfriend now," stutters Rinto, still blushing. I blush and glomp him.,

"YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE," I shout, squeezing my brother to death.

"P-please….let…me…go…can't…breathe," gasped Rinto, and I set him down.

"I was wondering when it would happen," I say, grabbing an orange for myself. He smiles.

"Well, it finally did," said Rinto, tossing the orange peel away. I take a savory bite from the orange. Yum! This has been the best orange yet! Gosh… oranges are my one true love… maybe I should date an orange! Suddenly, I find myself picturing me marrying an orange. Yikes! Fantasy run wild… this is what happens when I consume oranges.

"I'm happy for you," I say, smiling. He smiles and walks to the door.

"I have to head to work… be good okay?" he says, waving bye to me. I wave back.

"Of course I won't," I joke, laughing a bit. He shakes his head with a smile on his face and exits the house. Great…alone again on a Saturday morning… I can't call Luka or Miku because they have counseling… I don't feel like being around Luki… I need more friends. Part of me wants to go find Len… but he acted like he didn't want to be around me… and that hurt. Why does it hurt so much? What makes Len so different...? Was it that he kissed me? Or that he treated me with so much kindness? Or was it the gleam in his eyes whenever he looked at me? I don't know… but my heart misses him… and my brain can't put the puzzle together.

* * *

><p><strong>11 AM; Len's House; Saturday, February 2<strong>**nd**

**~Len's POV~**

Last night had been a successful night; two targets dead, and I pocketed $967 out of the deal. This is the most successful night I've had in awhile… but my best was when I pocketed $2,988 from some prick on the Upper East Side… who walks around with that much money in their pockets anyway? I don't know, but it's not my problem, he's dead and all his money is mine. I reach in the fridge and pull out a pizza box. I open it and grab a slice and take a bit. I love pizza… but not as much as bananas… that reminds me, I need to go buy bananas! I'm still thinking about what Piko told me yesterday.

*Flashback*

"_So are you going with Rin?" questions Piko, looking at me. I shrug. _

"_I don't know… I just don't want her to get hurt," I say, looking away._

"Nice to see you have feelings," says Piko. I grin and look away again.

"_Look… I get that you want to protect her, but you kissed her. That's like a sign of devotion in some way to girls. If you just back out, she will hurt and any chance you have to be her friend will be ruined. Besides, it doesn't take a genius to see that you love her," says Piko, taking a drink from his water. My eyes shoot open wide and stare at him._

"I don't love her… she's just an acquaintance… that's all!" I exclaim. Piko stares at me.

"You sure about that?" asks Piko, keeping his gaze on me.

"_Yes!" I exclaim again. He giggles. _

"_Denial… the first sign of a tsundere," says Piko, laughing. I sigh. _

"_I'm not in denial… and I'm definitely not a tsundere," I say, taking a sip of my soda. He shrugs._

"_Regardless, go to that dance with her. If she sees you as a friend, it will make her happy," says Piko. _

*Flashback ends*

Maybe he is right… I can't just abandon her… I will go this one time, but after that, I can't risk her finding out about my world. She'd surely be afraid and never see me again. It's better that I let her down easy than just leave her. Let's just see how this dance goes first.

* * *

><p><strong>2 PM; Crypton Mall; Saturday, February 2<strong>**nd**

**~Rin's POV~**

So here I am with Miku and Luka, going shopping for dresses. I haven't told them that I'm going with Len yet, because I know they'll have a fit and start assuming things. Len is just a friend and nothing more. But… secretly… I want him to kiss me again. I don't know why… but I know I have that feeling… the way he kissed me… the way his lips felt… I want more… but I know I shouldn't. What should I do? I don't know. I want him… but I don't want him. Does that even make sense? I hope it does.

"Hey Rin, this one is super cute," exclaims Luka, waving a dress at me. She has good taste in the clothes she buys me.

"I really like it! Let's get it! What about shoes?" I ask. I suck at buying clothes, but Luka is an expert.

"Hey guys, look what I got," says Miku, running up to use with a dress and shoes.

"Those are amazing, Miku, the teal and black will look really good on you," I say, smiling. She smiles back.

"Here we go," says Luka, coming up to me with a pair of shoes that matches the dress.

"You know my style so well," I say, awing over the shoes. She smiles.

"Well I am your best friend," she says, smiling. I smile, and Miku and Luka go up to pay for our items. While they're paying, I walk over to the ice cream stand across from the store and buy us some ice cream. I come back when they are finished.

"Here you go… my treat," I say, handing them each an ice cream.

"Thanks Rin, I was getting hungry," says Miku, taking a lick from hers. I smile and lick mine.

"Mmm… orange sherbert," I say, loving this ice cream.

"I can't wait for this dance, me and Kaito slow dancing, everyone's eyes on us as the perfect couple," says Miku, as we're walking home. Me and Luka look at each other and roll our eyes, laughing.

"Me and Mikuo will be the best," exclaims Luka. I laugh and so does Miku.

"Who knows, maybe I will pass both of you up," I exclaim, laughing again. We all laugh and wrap our arms around each other. I love my best friends.

* * *

><p><strong>4 PM; Japan Outfitters; Saturday, February 2<strong>**nd**

**~Len's POV~**

Well, here I am at the best guys clothing store in Crypton. I decided to get something nice to wear for the dance, because Piko says girls like sharply dressed men. He would know… he's had tons of girlfriends… I've only had one. My dating experience… well… it sucks because of my occupation. I've had a few crushes, but they left because I was careless, and they discovered I was a criminal. I decide on a tux, which I actually like and purchase it. Hopefully Rin likes it… may as well make a good impression, right?

* * *

><p><strong>9 PM; Luka's House; Saturday, February 2<strong>**nd**

**~Luki's POV~**

Rin hasn't been answering my calls or texts… she's still mad at me… I'm so stupid. I knew confessing to her would make her mad. I need to win her over again! Maybe I could re-invite her to the dance? Who knows? I will win her back again! This time I swear it!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All done! Chapter 10 tomorrow! Thanks! C:**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry I never updated /.\ I meant to! But, I got distracted… but I wanted to give you a really good chapter! Please enjoy the 10****th**** chapter of "Against the World"**

**Disclaimer: Nuuuu T-T**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, February 14<strong>**th****; Len's House; 11 AM**

**~Len's POV~  
><strong>

Well today is the dance with Rin… I don't feel well about this… I mean… I'm going to a Valentine dance with a girl I barely know… Whatever… I'm going… but I hate being social with people… part of the reason I decided to be a criminal, because people are annoying. Great reason right? I know it is! Anyway… I have the tux picked out… Gross… I hate formal clothing, but if Rin will like it, I guess it's okay.

"Hey Len, you home?" I hear Piko call out to me. I run to my door and swing it open, revealing my silver haired friend.

"Hey man, what's up?" I ask, looking at him. He shrugs.

"Ditched school today… just thought I'd come hang out," he says, looking at me. I nod.

"Well… hmmm… what should we do?" I ask, tilting my head. He rubs his chin in thought for a moment.

"Want to go to the river? I always liked hanging out near water," he says. I shrug.

"Sure," I say, grabbing my leather jacket and slipping on my shoes. We head out the door and start our trek to Kisana River.

"So… excited to see Rin tonight?" he asks, looking at me. I match his pace and blush a bit.

"What? No… she's just an acquaintance and it's just a stupid dance…," I say, looking away.

"Bullshit Len, it's written all over your face, you're in love," he says, laughing a bit.

"I am not!" I shout, looking at him. He laughs.

"Tsundere!" he shouts pointing at me. I glare back at him.

"Failure," I retort, pointing at him.

"Banana freak!" he shouts, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Onion rapist!" I retort, laughing. He blushes, and then starts to laugh along with me.

"Nice one," he says, laughing again. I nod.

"Are we almost there?" I ask, tilting my head, keeping my gaze on Piko.

"I thought you knew the way!" he exclaims. I shake my head.

"Are we seriously lost?" I ask, glaring at him.

"Oh my god," he says, facepalming.

"Let's go back to my house, we can just watch TV or something," I say, shrugging. He nods and we start running back to my house.

**Monday, February 14****th****, Crypton High, 12:30 PM**

**~Rin's POV~**

Finally, it's lunchtime! God! Why do we have ninety minute classes on Monday's anyways? Like, that's so stupid.

"Hey, hey, yo, Rin!" shouts Luka, running up to me. I turn to face my pink haired friend.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask, looking at her.

"Me and Mikuo is what's up," she says, blushing. I do a double take.

"No way! He asked you out?" I squeal. She blushes and nods.

"Yes!" she says, flailing her arms around in excitement.

"That's so cute! Congratulations," I say, smiling. She nods with a smile.

"Thanks! What's for lunch today?" she asks, trying to peer past the long line of students that snaked into the lunchroom.

"I heard it was pizza," I say, licking my lips. Luka smiles.

"Sweet, I love me some pizza," she says, rubbing her growling stomach, smiling.

"Me too," I say, impatiently. This line was taking forever.

"Hey guys," says Miku, walking over to us.

"Hey Miku," Luka and I reply. She smiles.

"Kaito actually brought lunch for all of us today, come with me," she says, gesturing for Luka and I to follow her. She leads us down the 400 hallway, to this little secret door behind this big patch of lockers.

"Ooh, what is this place?" asks Luka, once we enter. The room is dimly lit with lights, and the walls have old murals of the country painted on them.

"This was the art club's old hide out, but they moved to the section below the main stage," says Miku, leading us over to where Kaito was sitting, with a bag of food.

"Hey guys, welcome," says Kaito, smiling at us.

"Hey," we all reply, walking over to him. We all sit around the bag of food, and Kaito hands us each our meals.

"Thanks for the food, Kaito, the line was horrendous," I say, taking a bite of the burger he handed me. He smiles.

"Of course, I'm glad I can share food with my girlfriend and her best friends," he says, hugging Miku. I hear Luka gush.

"You guys are sooooo cute," she says, her eyes shining.

"Yah, you guys really are," I say, smiling. Kaito gives Miku a quick kiss and smiles.

"Thanks," says Kaito, smiling.

"I can't wait for the dance tonight," says Luka, taking a sip of her soda. Miku nods.

"I'm going with Kaito-kun of course… who are you guys going with?" asks Miku, tilting her head.

"Well, I'm going with Mikuo… what about you, Rin?" asks Luka, looking at me.

"I'm not sure… I asked this guy I know… but he seemed unsure… so I don't know. But, I'm still going, so I can spend time with you guys," I say, smiling.

"Ooh, who's this guy?" asks Miku, looking intrigued, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Just this guy I met… he is kind of cute… but I just don't know… I mean I asked him so… hopefully he'll come. But it's not like anything will happen, he's just an acquaintance," I say, shrugging.

"Well, I hope he shows up so I can meet him," says Miku, smiling.

"He might, he might not… doesn't matter much," I say, knowing that was a lie. I desperately wanted Len to show up… but I didn't know why…

We sit eating our food while Luka mutters a soft tune. I was happy just with my friends… did I really need Len in my life? Why was it so complicated?

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, February 14<strong>**th****; Crypton P.D Headquarters; 1 PM**

**~Rinto's POV~**

Another successful day! IA and I managed to arrest and successfully interrogate thirteen prisoners, we definitely met our quota.

"Mr. Kagara, Chief Sakine would like to see you," says Lily, the Chief's secretary.

"Oh, alright, thanks Lily," I say, walking down towards the Chief's office. I step through the glass door to see the most brutal and outstanding police officer on the force, Chief Meiko Sakine.

"You wished to see me, Ms. Sakine?" I ask, walking to sit in one of the chairs opposite her desk. She turns towards me and nods.

"Yes, Mr. Kagara, I wanted to inform you that due to health issues, I am being forced into retirement… and I want you to take my place," says Meiko, looking at me.

"Health issues? Become the Chief?" I ask, bewildered. Meiko nods and points at the rows of empty sake bottles lining her floor.

"Did you forget my favorite habit? They are afraid my liver will give out anytime soon, so they forced me to retire. Yes Rinto, you're the best cop we have on the force. Will you accept this position?" asks Meiko, looking at me.

"Yes… but under one condition; My partner, IA, gets to serve as my deputy," I say, looking back at Meiko.

"Granted. I will notify all staff of your new rank, you will start tomorrow. You will receive a $2,000 raise, and you will inform IA of her new rank as well, also inform her that she will receive a $1,500 raise," says Meiko, before waving her hand to dismiss me.

"Arigato, Ms. Sakine," I say, before exiting the room. I walk over to IA, who had her eyes transfixed on the files in front of her. I brush my lips against her cheeks, and her soft gaze turns to look at me.

"Guess what?" I say, locking my hand with hers.

"What?" she says, blushing as I take her hand.

"Ms. Sakine promoted me to Chief, and she promoted you to deputy… you get a $1,500 raise," I say, smiling. Her eyes shoot open in surprise, but then calm down to happiness.

"That's great... congrats, my little chief," she says, pressing her lips against mine. I smile into the kiss and pull back.

"Now that we're both getting raises… I want to buy a house and we can live together," I say, looking at her.

"But what about Rin-chan," she asks, referring to my little sister.

"She's eighteen; she can be by herself…. I'll let her know and I'll leave her with enough money until she finds a job," I say, smiling.

"Then yes… a thousand times yes," says IA, before planting another quick kiss on my lips before turning back to her paperwork.

"We'll shop for houses this evening," I say, before going back to my desk. I can't wait to move in with my girlfriend… life was sure going great!

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, February 14<strong>**th****; Len's House; 3 PM**

**~Len's POV~**

"Thanks for that walk, man, I really needed to clear my head," I say, looking at Piko.

"No problem, so you're definitely going to the dance?" asks Piko, looking back at me.

"Yes… I don't like it… but I won't let Rin down," I say, shrugging. He smiles.

"You're in love… just admit it," says Piko, smiling. I furrow my brows and glare at him.

"I'm not in love… and I barely know the girl… she's just a friend, an acquaintance at best," I say, taking a drink of water. Piko rolls his eyes and turns his face back towards the movie we were watching.

"Besides it's you we have to worry about… don't you love that Miki girl you're always talking about?" I ask, looking at him.

"I don't love her! She's just a girl I'm in Physics and History with… no big deal… sure I'm going with her, but I'm not in love," says Piko, crossing his arms in defiance.

"Tsundere," I say, laughing at him. His face lights up a dark red and he glares at me.

"You're one to talk you banana loving tsundere," he shouts back. I glare at him.

"Whatever," I say, laughing. He laughs also and we turn back to the movie. He is so in love with Miki… but is he right when he says I love Rin? He probably is wrong… but why do I get the feeling that he is 100% correct?

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, February 14<strong>**th****; Crypton High: Valentine's Dance; 7 PM**

**~Rin's POV~**

Well… here we are… the dance just started.

"Thanks for driving me guys, hopefully Len does show up," I say, looking at my friends.

"Me too… ooh punch!" exclaims Miku, dragging Kaito with her to the punch station on the other side of the gym.

"Come on Mikuo, let's get crazy. See you later Rin," says Luka, leading Mikuo over to the dance floor. I walk over to the snack station and grab a cookie and start to take a bite when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see Luki, smiling at me.

"I knew you'd still come," says Luki, smiling. I shrug.

"Yah, of course, to be with Miku and Luka," I say, nonchalantly. He gives me a hurt look.

"Well… I was thinking that we could-," starts Luki.

"Hey Rin," says a voice. I turn around and my heart starts to pound. There stands Len, all dressed in a tux, a sweet smile on his face.

"Len," I exclaim, running over to hug him.

"You came," I say, smiling up at him.

"Well, obviously," he says, grinning.

"You…you invited someone else?" gasps Luki, giving me an angry look.

"Hey prick, back away from my girlfriend," says Len, glaring at Luki. Girlfriend?! Len just called me his girlfriend!

"G-g-girlfriend," stutters Luki, before running off.

"Girlfriend?" I ask, looking up at Len in bewilderment. Len rubs the back of his neck and blushes, looking away.

"I just said that to get him to leave you alone," says Len, smirking. I smile.

"Hehe… thanks," I say, laughing at how jealous Luki had gotten.

"So… do you want to dance?" asks Len, extending his hand out to me. I smile and take it, and he leads me to the dance floor. He wraps his hands around my waist, while mine find their way around his neck. We move with the music, his eyes staring back at mine.

"This is nice," I say, smiling at him. He nods.

"Y-yah… it is," he replies. Our eyes stay connected for a while, when I start to lean my face towards his. He lets go off me suddenly and stares at me.

"What the hell was that?" I ask, angrily. He looks at me.

"I'm sorry… I just can't… you shouldn't be involved with me," says Len, starting to back away.

"Why won't you kiss me again… did you find someone else better? Am I just gross? Was that just to keep me from crying? Damn you, Kagamine," I say, feeling tears starting to fall from my eyes. He walks over and pulls me into his embrace.

"Shut it Kagara… is there somewhere we can talk?" he asks, looking at me. I nod, taking his hand. I lead him out of the gym and take him to that little room where I ate lunch with Miku, Luka and Kaito.

"This is nice," says Len, looking around the room. I nod.

"Now why do you keep saying that I shouldn't be involved with someone like you?" I ask, piercing him with my gaze. He takes a deep sigh and looks at me.

"Well… you know all those murders?" he asks, looking at me. I nod.

"Well… I'm the murderer," he says, looking for me. I gasp and take a step back.

"Go ahead run… I won't stop you," says Len, turning away from me. Len is a murderer? He could kill me here on the spot and not give two damns about it… but why hasn't he? He could've plenty of times... Could I be safe with Len? Part of me is screaming at me to run, while the other tells me to embrace it and accept Len… I follow that part. I walk over and push my lips against his, earning a surprised noise from the blonde boy.

"Does this look like I'm running?" I ask, as I pull my lips away.

"Can I tell you another secret?" he asks, looking at me. I nod.

"Sure… anything," I say, smiling.

"I love you,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: KYAHHHHHHHHHHH! FEELS! OMFG! FEELS! FLUFF! Uff! Finally got this baby typed! Longest chapter yet! Hope you enjoyed dears! Chapter 11 soon, I promise!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting for Chapter 11! It was me birthday last weekend so me had a bunch of celebrations! But, me is back! (I like to say me instead of I when I talk about myself heetee c: ) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update C: **

**Disclaimer: Unuh. So done with you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, February 14<strong>**th****; Crypton High; Valentine's Dance; 8 PM**

**~Rin's POV~**

"I love you," says Len, before catching my lips with his. Is this a dream? Len Kagamine loves me? I feel like the room is spinning… my head is dizzy. He releases my lips from his, leaving an empty space of longing between us.

"Y-y-you…l-l-love me?" I blurt out, a single tear falling down my face. He nods, a soft look in his eyes.

"Yes… I do… I wasn't sure I did, but after you didn't run, I felt something, and I knew that it was love," he says, looking at me, a soft smile on his face. I feel more tears coming, and I launch myself into his arms, my face pressed against his warm chest.

"Why are you crying?" he breathes, rubbing the back of my neck.

"B-b-because…you-you're… s-s-so… sw-sw-sweet," I manage to sob out. Len strokes the back of my neck, while I stain his suit with my tears.

"Let's get back to the dance," says Len, after a few minutes of me crying on him. I nod and release him, and he helps me back to my feet. He takes my land and locks it with his, and he leads me back down to the hall to the gym. Right when we enter, I'm instantly tackled by Luka.

"Oh my gosh! Rin! Where have you been?" exclaims Luka. I grunt.

"Okay, first, get off of me," I say, as she gets off of me and helps me to my feet.

"I was just out talking to Len," I say, brushing myself off.

"Okay, phew, I thought something bad happened," says Luka, wiping a bit of sweat off of her brow.

"Go back to Gakupo, I'm fine you big worrywart," I say, laughing. She rolls her eyes and runs back over to Gakupo, who waits for her, smiling.

"Sorry, she gets very overprotective," I say, turning to Len. He smiles.

"It's alright… ready?" he asks, extending his hand. I take it, it feels warm and smooth, and he leads me to the dance floor. We resume the position we were in when we previously dance, except this time, my head found his shoulder, and I placed it there to rest.

"Len… can I say something?" I ask, gliding with his movements to the music.

"Yah… anything," he breathes.

"I love you too," I say, moving my head to look at him. His eyes are filled with such strong emotion that it's overpowering.

"Really?" he asks, the emotion gripping at me from his voice. I nod and press my face into his chest. We glide with the music, my moves match his. I can hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, the one sound that was comforting me. I could feel the light brush of his breath of my neck. His arms made me feel so secure… I was sure that I loved Len, and I was sure that he loved me.

"Only one thing could make this night perfect," says Len, breaking the silence between us. I look up at him with a quizzical look.

"And what would that be?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"If you would be my girlfriend," he says, grinning at me. I don't even need to think about my answer.

"Of course," I say, kissing his cheek lightly. He smiles and brushes a piece of my hair from my face.

"You're so beautiful… hmm… I'm glad I saved you from falling that day, or else this beautiful face would have all those nasty scars," he says, chuckling a bit. I laugh and smile.

"And you're so handsome… it's ridiculous," I say, giggling. He rolls his eyes, a small smirk on his face. We continue to dance the night away, until the last song plays and it's time to go home. I wave goodbye to Luka and Miku as I take Len's arm. He's walking me home… isn't he sweet?

"Thanks for walking me home," I say, smiling at him. He nods, matching his pace with mine, and linking his fingers between mine.

"I just don't want to leave you," he says, lightly kissing my forehead. I smile.

"I wouldn't want you to leave," I say, smiling a bit.

"So… what's your family like?" I ask, looking at him. He shrugs.

"I live on my own. My family quit talking to me after I started becoming a criminal… but I don't let it bother me. What about you?" he asks, craning his head to look at me.

"My mother and father are dead… but my older brother Rinto takes care of me. He can be a bit of a pushover sometimes, but he's really sweet. You'll get to meet him when we get back to my house," I say, smiling. He nods.

"Cool," he says, smiling.

"So what music do you like?" he asks, turning his cerulean gaze on me.

"I really like techno pop, but I'm also a rock kind of girl. I like the occasional country also," I say, smiling. He nods.

"Rocks my thing also, I used to be big on dubstep but it got annoying after awhile," he says.

"Yah it's just something about the guitars and the drums that speaks to me," I say, daydreaming about my favorite band.

"I would've never taken you for a rock fan! It's awesome! I never really see girls who like rock very much," says Len, smiling. I nod.

"Some of my friends think it's weird, but it's my life, not theirs," I say, giggling a bit. He nods.

"Favorite color?" I ask, looking at him. He considers for a minute then looks at me.

"Definitely black, and sometimes white also," he says, looking down at his white shoes.

"I like black also, but I also like yellow. I only wear white when I wear this pair of boots I have or if I wear my bow," I say, smiling. He nods.

"What's your favorite food?" he asks, leading me ahead.

"Oranges. It will FOREVER be oranges. God… I wish I had one right now," I say, dreaming about that tasteful ball of pure joy and love. He laughs.

"Mine are bananas. Man I could eat those for every meal and never be sick of them," he says, laughing. We keep getting to know each other until we arrive to my house. I walk up and knock on the door, and it swings open to reveal Rinto.

"Hey, welcome home," he says, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, February 14<strong>**th****; Rin's House; 11 PM**

**~Len's POV~**

We get to her house and the door swings open. A blonde boy, older than Rin and I, opens the door and smiles. This must be her brother Rinto.

"Welcome home," he says, smiling at Rin. Once I get a closer look at him, I start to panic. It's that cop that chased me days back, the one whose tires I shot. Crap. I've got to be careful around him.

"Oh yeah, Rinto, this is Len, my date from tonight," says Rin, smiling at me. Rinto smiles and extends his hand, which I cautiously shake.

"Well come on in, IA and I were just about to watch a movie. Do you guys want to watch?" asks Rinto, leading us inside. Rin shakes her head.

"I think Len and I will just go hang out in my room," Rin says, leading me upstairs.

"Don't have too much fun," I hear someone shout. Rin laughs and leads me upstairs to her bedroom. She takes me in and we sit on the bed.

"Nice room," I say, admiring her posters. She nods.

"Thanks… designed it myself," she says, laughing. I roll my eyes and laugh. She starts to yawn, realizing how tired she was.

"Why don't you get some sleep… I'll see you tomorrow," I say, starting to head for the door.

"Wait… will you stay with me?" I hear Rin ask. I turn and I can see the longing in her eyes.

"Yah… of course," I say, walking over and laying down next to her. She snuggles close to me and presses her face into my chest, and within minutes she's asleep. An action I soon follow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 11 complete! Chapter 12 soon! Drop a review c:**


End file.
